I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun
" |image = Lindana.jpg |band = Lindana |album = Lindana Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |released = 1980's |performed = |genre = Dance-pop |label = Huge-O-Records |runtime = 0:32 0:49 Album |band2 = Lindana |before = None |after = "Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival" |video = "Flop Starz" version. Demo Version. }} " |image = Fretka i linda.png |band = Lindana and Candace |album = Lindana Phineas and Ferb (soundtrack) |released = 2000's |performed = |genre = Dance-pop |label = Huge-O-Records |runtime = 0:32 0:49 Album |band2 = Lindana and Candace |before = "Wedding Adventure" (Linda) "Rusted" (Candace) |after = "Snacks" (Linda) "I'm Through with Me" (Candace) |video = "Ladies and Gentlemen: Meet Max Modem!" version. Soundtrack version. }} " |image = FrancisWannaHaveFun.jpg |band = Francis Monogram |album = |released = |performed = |genre = Dance-pop |label = |runtime = |band2 = Francis Monogram |before = "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" |after = "I Want to Sing" |video = }} " " is a one-hit wonder song sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher as "Lindana", shown in "Flop Starz" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". It was the song that she told Phineas and Ferb about that convinced them to make a one-hit wonder. The song became elevator music and is featured in the episode "Are You My Mummy?" during a chase scene in the elevator. Major Monogram is also shown singing it once, before Perry enters the briefing room. ("Candace's Big Day") The song is also on the Phineas and Ferb Album as track 7. Lyrics Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Soundtrack version Lindana: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not Sharo-na! And I don't wanna study, work or stay at home-a! Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Lindana: I'm not Veronica or Alison or Don-na! And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-a! Singers: She's Lindana... Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She's Lindana Lindana: I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! Singers: She wants to have fun Lindana: I wanna, wanna, wanna have Singers and Lindana together: Fun fun fun! Background Information * Among the languages listed in the commercial is "Tag Log". One of the languages spoken in the Philippines is Tagalog, so this may be a spelling mistake or a parody. * The full version of this song can be heard of the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, while a shorter version excluding the first verse can be heard in the "Prance Askance Execution" game on the ''Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas'' DVD. The full version appears in "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". * Lindana is a parody to Madonna. Lindana is wearing a belt buckle that spells "TOY". Madonna wore one that spelled out "BOY TOY". * The six other women's names mentioned in the full version are taken from other songs popular in the 80s. The names refer to "Roxanne" by the Police, "Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "My Sharona" by The Knack, "Veronica" by Elvis Costello, "Alison" also by Elvis Costello, and "Donna" by Ritchie Valens. (While "Donna" was originally recorded in 1958, the release of the Ritchie Valens biopic "La Bamba" in 1987 revived its popularity, and also made hits out of the Los Lobos cover versions featured in the movie.) Out of these songs, only "Come On Eileen" is from a one-hit wonder (although The Knack are commonly considered one despite having 3 top 40 hits). "Roxanne" may also refer to the song "Roxanne, Roxanne" by U.T.F.O. that spawned the HipHop "Roxanne Wars" of answer songs in 1984. * The title of the song may be a reference of the song Girls Just Want To Have Fun. * Even though Linda said that no one remember people who are 1-hit wonders, Lindana is found a lot on the show and her song is heard a lot. Also, the policeman in Flop Starz recognizes her. * An instrumental version of the song is heard as the opening music for the game Transport-inators of Doooom!. * It is revealed in the episode "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" that Linda had never sang this song live. She only lip synched. Continuity Episodes where this song has been heard include: * "Rollercoaster (as music in the Super Food Stuff Mart) * "The Magnificent Few" (as elevator music in the mall) * "Flop Starz" * "Run Away Runway" * "Are You My Mummy?" * "Toy to the World" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (as elevator music in the Googolplex Mall) * "Backyard Aquarium" * "Chez Platypus" * "Oh, There You Are, Perry" (slightly faster version) * "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" (heard briefly when record is seen) * "Candace's Big Day" (sung by Major Monogram when Perry enters his lair) * "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" (first full appearance) * "The Secret of Success" * "Sleepwalk Surprise" (hold music) * "Druselsteinoween" (heard as part of the "Foot Stomp Mash Up") * "Return Policy" * "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" (orchestral version heard to introduce Lindana and Max Modem at the Tristies) * "Lady Krillers" Dakota is heard singing it. (Milo Murphy's Law) Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Chris Headrick *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9661862 See Also *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" *"Flop Starz" *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Love Händel *List of songs de:Ich bin Lindana und ich will einfach Spaß es:Soy Lindana, amo la diversión pl:Ja, Lindana pt-br:Sou Lindana e Quero Só Curtição! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Linda Flynn-Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Francis Monogram Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:I